Tip of the Day
The boys decide to spread the word about the tip of the shoelace, called the "aglet." Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz is featured in the newest viral video to hit the internet. (Unofficial season 2 premiere; it aired on Toon Disney as a preview) Episode Summary Lawrence is sitting at the breakfast table surrounded by his family, doing his morning crossword puzzle. The puzzle's theme is "Tip of the Day." After Linda answers the first two questions, the family gets stumped by the third clue, "The tip of a shoelace." Candace gets annoyed and very loudly and condescendingly suggests they use the computer to solve the puzzle. Phineas then wonders since no one of them know what it is. Candace starts to use the computer to look up the answer, but gets sidetracked when she finds that 20 of her friends sent her the same video. She starts watching the hilarious video about Doofenshmirtz saying he is a superstar, and refuses to let Phineas and Ferb find the information Lawrence is looking for. But then the internet crashes, so they decide to check with Baljeet instead. At Baljeet's house, they look up the answer in Volume 8 of A Child's Guide to Useless Shoelace Facts. Baljeet reads that it is called an aglet, one of the most useful, yet most overlooked inventions in history. Phineas thinks it is a great injustice that no one knows what an aglet is called, but decides to head home without doing anything. Once home, the boys tell their dad the answer and he fills in the crossword puzzle. When Linda walks in, they tell her, too, but she mistakes it for something completely different. She replies to him saying, "Aglet you too, Phineas." Phineas once again muses about why no one knows what an aglet is. At this point, Candace rushes in and tells them it is because it doesn't matter. This convinces Phineas that they must make the world aware of aglets. He knows what they're going to do today! Meanwhile, Agent P drops into his lair and Major Monogram proceeds to brief him on Heinz Doofenshmirtz viral video that's taking over the whole world wide internet. Major Monogram believes that all of Doofenshmirtz's previous schemes have been distractions leading up to taking over the world with this newest plot to infect the world with his video. The video is of Doofenshmirtz rollerskating into a toilet with his underwear as a teenager. Perry watches the video and also finds it funny, then Major Monogram says that this no laughing matter and gives Perry a remote that is programmed with a button and the words "Universal Delete Button" so he can delete the video from every computer on earth. Meanwhile Carl is laughing at the video but Major Monogram tells him that there is nothing funny about a man in his underwear skating into a toilet. Carl then agrees with him, and Major Monogram says that limericks are funny. Phineas calls and asks his friend to spread the word of the aglet. Isabella asks what it is and Ferb enlightens them. Phineas tells them to spread to the word by giving them a shoelace and ties it into a ribbon with a motto "never forget the aglet". Baljeet is annoyed by wasting the whole day promoting aglet, and he agrees when Buford threatens him for dissing aglets. In the mall, they started to spread word by giving out shoelaces. They meet up with Candace and tell her that remembering would make her life better, but she thinks it still doesn't matter. When spreading the aglet to the mall, Phineas decided to take it to the next level. Candace and Stacy talk about the Doofenshmirtz's viral videos and talking about being a instant star, until Stacy talks about the aglet, and then Jeremy ask them if they want to go to the big aglet concert. Candace freaks out and runs away. Perry jumps out the plane and cuts off Major Monogram for talking while he's falling. Upon arriving at the Doofenshmirtz's building, he sees Doofenshmirtz feeling depressed about his video that he released and stated that he should have thrown it away and always look in the box. At home, Candace tells her mom about the aglet that she still doesn't remember, and freaks out again when she is also aware of the aglets. She then hides in her room when Phineas invites her to the big aglet concert that could make her an instant star. Candace agrees but the aglet still doesn't matter. Back at Dr. Doofenshmirtz's building, he tells Perry that his viral video was ruining his life even when he goes out to his own kitchen, everyone laughs at him as the guy who thinks he is a superstar rollerskating into the toilet. Perry then gives him the Universal Delete Button, but Doofenshmirtz quickly restrains Perry and tells him that he already created a helmet that will delete the video from everyone's minds instead of from just the internet and attaching the Universal Delete Button to make it work, thus making the Read My Mindinator. Phineas and Ferb host a concert, launching the song A-G-L-E-T to tell the world about aglets. Everyone sings along. When Candace guest-sings, she tells them that it doesn't even matter. However, Doofenshmirtz further explains what he is going to do and tells Perry that people who aren't aware of what he is thinking are unaffected by his helmet. As he turns around, he trips over his shoelace and realizes he needs to replace his aglets, automatically he thinks of an aglet. He presses the delete button on his helmet, deleting the word aglet from every mind in the Tri-State Area. When Candace tells everyone that they're hanging out in a stadium to know what the tip of a shoelace is called, Phineas tells Candace that she is the only one that cares about the aglet, leaving Candace dumbfounded. Doofenshmirtz thinks that everyone has forgotten about his video that he quickly destroys the helmet along with the remote and releases Perry. He ran out happily until everyone laughs at him again. He returns and stated he was hurt from the inside. Transcript Songs *''A-G-L-E-T'' End Credits Phineas and the audience sing the last verse of A-G-L-E-T. During the end logos, Candace is heard saying "It doesn't matter!" Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line None, but does make a hissing sound as if Phineas is on fire when he asks Candace if she found the answer on the computer, and appears to say the letter "L" in the song. Whatcha doin'? None. Hey, where's Perry? Perry's Entrance to His Lair None. Memorable Quotes }} It won't stop flushing!}} Aglets, yay...}} Aglets. |'Man:' Excuse me, what did you say? |'Phineas:' Aglets! It's that little plastic tip at the end of a shoelace. |'Man:' Aglet? |'Woman:' Aglet? Oh, Lewis, I will marry you! |'Lewis:' Aglet! |'Boss:' The promotion is yours! |'Man:' Aglet! My hair's grown back! |'Apparently Blind Man:' Whoa, what's going on here? |'Man:' The shoelace tip. It's an Aglet! |'Apparently Blind Man': I can hear!}} in here.}} Background Information *This is the first time that Doofenshmirtz's plan is not evil. *This is one of the few episodes where Linda sees (and participates) in Phineas and Ferb's plan. *This is the first episode to not have the "Too Young" line, Ferb's Line, Whatcha doin'? line and Perry's lair entrance. The second one is Run, Candace, Run. *The HALO jump that Major Monogram attempts to talk Perry through stands for High Altitude-Low Opening. *In this episode Candace is hostile to the trivial nature of the aglet--she never even says the word. In the "Basketball and Kisses" episode of The Suite Life of Zack and Cody, heiress London Tipton, cut off from making any purchases, wants to make a tiny purchase and asks about the plastic thing at the end of a shoelace. Maddie Fitzpatrick (played by Candace voice actress Ashley Tisdale) immediately says, "You mean an aglet?" *It is revealed that Major Monogram likes limericks. Production Information *This is the unofficial Season 2 premiere. It aired on Toon Disney as a preview. *Episode description from a 2009 Disney XD Phineas and Ferb press release: Phineas and Ferb press release: http://www.disneyxdmedianet.com/assets/pr%5Chtml/PAF_020209.html ::Phineas and Ferb produce a huge concert event, Aglet Aid, to raise awareness for the "aglet" (the plastic doohickey at the end of shoe laces), while Candace thinks it doesn't matter. Meanwhile, a humiliating video of Dr. Doofenshmirtz has been leaked on the internet so he creates a memory eraser; Candace finally makes her mom realize that Phineas and Ferb are out of control with their projects, until her memory, and everyone else's, is accidentally wiped clean by Doofenshmirtz's machine. *The episode started as a joke in the writing room by Dan Povenmire, though Swampy took it seriously.Dan Povenmire Q&A *This episode was still being worked on as of 1/8/2009. TV.com forum message by "Strudelcutie427" (Message no longer available on the TV.com forums) *When asked about the episode, Dan Povenmire stated: International Premieres *May 21, 2009 (Disney Channel Scandinavia) Errors *When Phineas walks past the Fireside Girls explaining his aglet mission, Holly's skirt is colored like the grass. *When Candace was arguing with the crowd, they had shoelaces on their fingers. After they were hit by the lightning, the shoelaces instantly disappeared. *When Stacy is first seen with an aglet on her finger, she didn't have it while talking to Candace. *When Lawrence is doing the wordsearch, he says one clue: "Where's blank?" However, the newspaper's theme is the tip of the day. *Doofenshmirtz mentioned that the whole Tri-State Area would forget everything, but at the end when he breaks the memory eraser he says the the whole world forgot about the video of him. *Doofenshmirtz knew about the aglet even without Phineas and Ferb's influence. *The word "aglet" was erased from all minds and computers, meaning the word can not be found on the internet. *When Phineas sings "Don't forget it" A rare shot shows Ginger with three eyelashes instead of two. *In the beginning of the chorus of A-G-L-E-T, the big screen above Phineas spells "Taglet". *When the lightning comes out of Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., the logo outside the building is split. *The sign and the audience was zapped by the Read My Mindinator, but Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Isabella, Buford and Baljeet weren't affected by it. *When Candace was putting the computer in a weird way in the beginning, she had two eyebrows over her right eye. *When Phineas and Ferb come into the living room when Candace is on the computer, part of the Kitchen Lamp wire disappears *Normally the house's chimney is on the left (when viewed from Isabella's house). In this episode it's on the right. *In the song A-G-L-E-T, Phineas has a microphone stripped on his face. But when the first time they say "A-G-L-E-T", Phineas has a microphone that is on the floor of the stage. Continuity *Baljeet's books are similar to the World's Most Pointless Records that he shared in "Bowl-R-Ama Drama". *Chicago Joe is mentioned by Candace as one of the people that she will send the video of Dr. Doofenshmirtz in his high school years. *The lady that Carl the Intern dresses up as in "I Scream, You Scream" is in the crowd in the song, A-G-L-E-T. *Vance Ward from "The Best Lazy Day Ever" also makes a cameo in the crowd as the "T" t-shirt guy. *While Phineas was showing Ferb's shoe with the aglet, the music is similar to "The Princess Sensibilities" from "Lights, Candace, Action!". *The man whom Phineas gives an aglet to and grows hair is the same man previously appeared in "The Fast and the Phineas". *Haney can be seen in the audience ("The Magnificent Few"). *Agent D appears five times in the scene in Major Monogram's agent meeting room. This episode marks the third time on Phineas and Ferb that the agents appear in an episode with a cameo. Previously appearances were in "It's About Time!" and "Traffic Cam Caper". The numbers of the future episodes that the agents would appear: "Oh, There You Are, Perry", "No More Bunny Business", "Isabella and the Temple of Sap", "Cheer Up Candace", and "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!". *When Candace is talking to Phineas and Ferb, the computer screen is the same as when Ferb is editing the movie "The Curse of the Princess Monster" from "Lights, Candace, Action!". *This is the third episode with the song continued in the end credits, the others being Busted and Do Nothing Day. Allusions *'Band Aid concerts:' - The "Aglet-Aid" concert bears similarities to the old Band Aid concerts. *'Awareness ribbons' - "Aglet awareness" laces are similar to, e. g., "Breast Cancer awareness" ribbons. *'Memory aids' - Tying a string around a finger is a common way to remember things. Tying a shoelace around a finger seems an especially fitting way to remember aglets. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn *Caroline Rhea as Mom *Kelly Hu as Stacy *Mitchel Musso as Jeremy *Dan Povenmire as Doofenshmirtz *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Bobby Gaylor as Buford *Isabella Murad as Milly *Tiffany Espensen as Ginger *Tara Strong as The Bird *Tom Kenny as The Squirrel :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode References Category:Episodes Category:Candace Flynn Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:Season 2 episodes